legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
On Stranger Tides
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is the fourth and final episode in . Story Levels #London Town #Queen Anne's Revenge #White Cap Bay #A Spanish Legacy #The Fountain of Youth Characters Differences from the film * The part were the fishermen discover the Ancient Sailor is omitted. * Ferdinand VI accidentally kills the ancient fisherman when he tries to take the book from him. * Angelica steals the book from the Spanish with a fishing rod. * (disguised as Jack) wears a face hider, with a nose, mustache and glasses. * The court scene is omitted. * Mr. Gibbs accompanies Jack to St James's Palace. This was to make the level more co-op friendly. * When Gibbs and Jack attempt to escape from the palace, Jack takes a piece of chicken. * Angelica has henchmen to attack Jack. * Angelica knocks out Jack with a saucepan in the storage room instead of the Quartermaster shooting him with a dart by the River Thames. * Jack is only shot by the Quartermaster with a dart in the portable version. * Gibbs eats the map instead of burning it. * In the Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack has to only recruit Garheng, Salaman and the Cook. * After the Mutiny, the Cook is turned in a zombie straight away instead of being killed then turned into a zombie. * The scene with Jack and Angelica dancing is omitted. Instead Angelica asks Jack to read a book about the Fountain of Youth but Jack refuses and Angelica walks towards him in a flirty manner and pushes him into the room with the ships in bottles. * Philip, Scrum and Derrick are the only ones who have to go out to attract the mermaids. * Syrena is the mermaid who goes to the raft off of the coast of White Cap Bay. * Philip and Syrena fall in love at White Cap Bay instead of the unnamed island. * When the lighthouse is destroyed, Syrena lands straight in the case. * In the DS version,the Cook is eaten by Tamara rather than Derrick and Purser being the ones that get eaten. * Derrick survives the mermaid attack. * The Cliff Scene is omitted. * Instead of slitting his throat, Blackbeard hurtles food at Philip in order to make Syrena cry. * Jack and Privateer Barbossa don't get captured in the Spanish camp. * Barbossa and Jack escape the camp in a tree slingshot. * The Jungle Pools scene is omitted * Blackbeard and Angelica make their way to the Fountain straight away, leaving the collapsed bridge behind them. * Theodore Groves, Gillette and other British Marines do not show up during the battle at the Fountain of Youth and during the attack on the Spanish camp. * Instead of the British fighting Blackbeard's men, the Spanish soldiers do battle with them. * Instead of stabbing Blackbeard with a poisoned sword, Barbossa throws a poison frog at Blackbeard. It later bounces off Angelica, poisoning her as well. * During the boss fight with Blackbeard, Syrena joins Jack and the others to defeat Blackbeard. * Jack and Barbossa fight Blackbeard together rather than Barbossa fighting Blackbeard alone. This is to make it more co-op friendly. * When Blackbeard is defeated, Angelica slaps Jack in the face with Blackbeard's beard. * At the end, Barbossa recovers his original pirate hat, but still wears his Navy coat. * Angelica finds Jack's hat washed up on the island rather than the voodoo doll.